


gay demons manipulate fighters

by pvppy_cat



Category: Tumblr fuckboys
Genre: Absolute hell, Multi, Poisoning, crackshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvppy_cat/pseuds/pvppy_cat
Summary: Super Gay polymorphous relationships fuck up everything in the house





	gay demons manipulate fighters

socks was sitting on the couch, today was the day he was gonna confess his sugoi love to the kawaii Aiden. He folded the paper that was in his hands, and breathed. He saw a post on Tumblr on how to confess your love to someone, and off of his bed, and kicked the door open. Whoop whoop.

He shuffled his way to Aiden's room when suddenly.. Ran PUSHED HIM!!!!! 

He fell straight onto his stupid ass and looked up "wtf, b????" He asked in suspense ,, whomst

"I am Ran,,,and I heard from Lex that you were tryna smash Aiden" he said with nonchalant anger in his voice.

"oh" Socks was surprised, and betrayed. How could have Lex done this to him??

Ran then snatched the paper out of his hands, and unfolded it, showing the Biggie Cheese picture he printed out for Aiden.

"oh REALLY now??? You really doing that, sending biggie cheese pictures to my honey, my DARLING Aiden?" Ran said dramatically

"..yes" Socks replied, unsure of how else to respond.

"Stay out of mai waifu's way, bitch!+#"+#+$+*8#8" Ran said, before galloping off into the hallway. 

"Jesus fuck this house is weird" socks said as he picked up the biggie cheese picture on the floor and sobbed on it ;;;((

"When will senpai Aiden recognize my love????? :(((" angst

Meanwhile, Led heard the shouting going on in the hallway and turned to Rom,, "eh b0ss, should we go fuck that dude up??? ...no homo" 

"Jesus fucking Christ Led you wanna fuck everything except for me and Nathan wtf" Rom replied heartbroken-ly :((. 

"Yeah" Led said, agreeing with what Rom said, "but we should fuck his emotions up,,,you know, mentally"

"How the fuck else would you fuck emotions up?????" Nathan said confused. 

"Idk, if we could fuck emotions any other way, I would fuck them that way." Led replied

"I fucking hate you guys" said rom.

"yeah whatever faggotface McGee, I'm gonna go fuck Socks over here" Led said, beginning to rise from his seat to float over to Socks

"yOOOOOoOOOoOOO how you doing mister person" Led said, greeting socks with g r e at excitement. "I am Led, and I am-" "wtf kind of name is Led" then suddenly Rom came up from behind him (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and said, "he looked like a pencil so we started calling him led. Also hi we're the super cool demon trio and we will help you give your love to Aiden and shit" he said.

"How tf do you know that?????" socks asked,

"Because PLOT, fuckboy now follow me and these faggots I call my bfs" and socks did follow him and the faggots he called his bfs.

"Sit down on the couch" rom said, and pointed to the furniture used to which to sit on. 

"A lot of shit happens on the couch" Nathan said "but we don't talk about that a lot." 

"Yeah like people holding hands, ew! Why would they do thst on a couch, where ANYONE can walk in and see them?????" Led said, in disgust

"Um---"

"Good thing I put those bitches in their place by taking a picture of it and posting it on Tumblr!!!"

"Shut the fuck up Led"

"Ok"

Rom then poofed a lot of makeup on him and then stepped back

"Well now he just looks like a clown"

"Shut the fuck up Led, at least he looks like a JoJo's circus clown and not a fucking laughing jack clown" 

"You mean at least he's original???" Nathan asked

"...yeah. But that's not the point! The point is, this little shit is gonna confess to Aiden"

"No I'm no-"

"Shut the fuck up, Socks." 

"oh"

"We shall set up a date for you,, romantic n shit" Nathan suggested. 

"Yeah except Aiden doesn't wanna date m-"

"nONSENSE"

"oh"

"We will now set you up for the date!!! :0" 

**TIMESKIP YEAH BOIIII XD~**

Socks sat down at the dining room table, wearing his clown makeup and favorite tutu dress. He was ready for some love. 

He heard Led shove Aiden into the room and felt cosmi-ck feeling of love wash over him. Led then shoved Aiden into the chair. "This fucking sucks" said Aiden. 

When suddenly Ran...ran into the dining room screaming. "DON'T TOUCH MY SENPAI, BEEFUCKER!!!!" 

"Oh shit." Said Aiden nonchalantly. The waiters, however, obviously didn't care because they still delivered the food and drinks anyways. What they had was Orange juice and Hotdogs with mustard on it.

"Oh god it's like god is deliberately trying to make me suffer." 

Kaitlyn then slipped some poison in their cups of orange juice, Socks didn't notice, somehow, Aidan saw but just let it happen because he craved death. However, Kaitlyn mixed her cup or orange juice with Aiden's and died of poisoning. Real emotional death I know

Aiden eventually got free of his binds and left,,, everyone else is just arguing 

Shut up Led


End file.
